Zero No Tsukaima   A Dog's Short Life
by Squaresen
Summary: NO crappy new characters added! Just a comical extension to the 3rd Season! What will the couple do when Saito's status is high enough for the acceptance of Louise's family? What will the other girls do to take Saito for themselves? ..A new war of hearts!
1. Chapter 1

Saito and Louise's life after the end of the 3rd Season. No crappy new characters added! Just a comical extension to the great anime series! What will the couple do when Saito's status is already high enough for acceptance of Louise's family? With the complicated love affairs already taken root, calling it a love triangle just does not suffice!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Zero No Tsukaima' and/or 'Familiar of Zero' nor any of its characters or contents. This story is only based on the original storyline and by no means am I to profit from writing this.

**Introduction**

Now that Louise was presented the Royal Mantle one week ago, her influence and status has grown to magnificent heights. Students rejoiced at the academy and praised her with openness and acceptance. However such a new undertaking has its own hardships. Louise was constantly called to the Royal palace to aid Princess Henrietta for the past week. Her stay at the Magic Academy would be diminished indefinitely now and in the future. From now on, her further studies on magic will have to be done mostly at the palace or during a rare night she has in her room with Saito.

With so many girls now after Saito, Louise has had to constantly be worried about her now, seemingly fragile connection with him. Since their secret marriage, Louise is till finding it hard to accept Saito to be her husband enough to consummate their marriage. There was not enough time to get her mother's blessings plus the fact that her parents did not even know that she had married Saito secretly would be difficult to explain.

**Chapter 01 – A Dog's Turbulent Weekend**

It was to be certain. Princess Henrietta has granted one entire guaranteed weekend for Louise to stay at the magic academy. Unknowingly to her, Saito was responsible for this reward after he caught a noble trying to put love potion to seduce the princess. Now the love potion was in his hands! Even though he hated the thought of using the potion, he could not shake the fact that Louise had pushed him away every time that he had wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Perhaps this time, their love can finally be expressed.

There was much festivity that day as everyone congratulated her on her new position. Saito accompanied Louise in her weekend classes but she had been avoiding him as though she was shy about something. Louise had been cold to Saito since she had arrived and the potion in his pocket seemed more and more tempting to use. But alas the day has ended and they found themselves alone in their room.

"Louise. I have missed you." Saito said while taking her into an embrace.

"Don't hug me so rashly baka inu (inu=DOG)!" Louise struggled in Saito's arms a bit before putting her head up to look at Saito with teary eyes. "I bet you have messed with plenty of other girls while I am away!"

Saito blushed after remembering the constant attempts by Siesta and Tabitha to hit on him over the past week since Louise was away.

"Why are you silent? You have been a bad haven't you?….." Her lips were silenced as Saito kissed her. Although the frustration was great, deep down she knew that Saito would not betray her willingly.

Their embrace seemed to have stopped time as Saito's moistened lips wrapped around hers. There was no feeling more powerful which in turn diminished her doubt on Saito. They were lost in this simple motion until Louise had realized that there was a hard object pushing against her thigh!

"WHHHHATTTTT? You Hentai INU!" Louise shouted as she knew the position of the hard object was close to Saito's crouch.

Instinctively taking out her whip, the punishment began as she lashed him without hesitation. "And here I thought you were being sincere and then you show that perverted side of you again! Baka! Baka! BAKA!"

"EEEEYYYYYYAAAAA! Louise! What is wrong?" Saito screamed as he tried to run away from her swings. Until a distinctive impact of a heart shaped pink vile hit the ground after falling out of Saito's hip pocket.

There was silence as Louise stared at Saito's frightened face. She was lost for words until she saw what he was staring at something that had fallen out of his pocket, which explained the hard object pressing against her earlier.

"Waaiiit! I can explain!" Saito said quickly, trembling in fear.

"A love potion?..." Louise's voice was filled with a dark low sinister pitch while an overwhelming aura had engulfed her. "You are trying to seduce me in such a cheap way? You Ultra PERVERT!"

"EX… PLOSION!"

The smoke cleared and Saito's charred remains laid outside in the hallway. The door to Louise's dorm room slammed shut. {Seems like I'll have to sleep outside again tonight…} Saito thought to himself. As he lost consciousness from the explosion attack.

OxOxO

Saito gradually regained consciousness. He was lying in a small one person bed. He moved to shift from his side lying posture but was not able to do so. Something was weighing him down. As he moved, there were two soft but firm objects pressing against his back. They felt so soft and warm that he was enchanted in the moment for a while until he realized that the reason he could not move was that a pair of arms were holding him down. {Whaaaaaaaa?}

He found himself lying on a bed in the maid chambers with the sleeping Siesta embracing him from behind. Although his mind was screaming, he could not cast off the attraction to Siesta's excellent body. {She must have brought me here after finding me lying outside Louise's door.} The covers over them was a rather rough material, nothing like the silk covers in the student's dorm rooms. However, it was warm and comforting and Saito began to calm down. {At least she is still wearing her uniform unlike the last time when she caught me off guard with that sexy bunny costume!}

{I wonder how long I was out?} Saito thought to himself. He began to move again and felt Siesta's breasts pressing on the back once again. He blushed and daydreamed about how lovely and soft they were under that maid uniform of hers. Her grip on him tightened as she ran one hand town his chest. The sensation sent chills down Saito's spine stimulating his senses maximally. {She is so cute. I must admit Siesta is the only one two can probably tickle me this much with such a simple touch.}

{Wait… that is not right!} suddenly realized that what he felt was a little too stimulating for just an ordinary touch. He finally looked down found that he was naked. "AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Shouting, Saito jump from the bed covers to find that he was only in his underwear. "Where are my clothes?"

"Master?" Siesta said in a sleepy voice as she sat up from the covers yawning. "I had washed them because they were full of dust from explosion. I have hung them up over there." Siesta pointed to the courtyard outside the window where the wet clothes were hung up on the line drying.

"But BUT, Louise…" Saito said, still trembling and blushing at the same time.

"It's okay Saito sama. Louise sama doesn't know where you are." Siesta said thinking that she would now put her plan to steal Saito into motion. "She's only been back to a few hours and she has already thrown you out of her room. The clothes won't dry for at least a few hours. Come back to bed so you won't catch a cold."

The covers looked very tempting as Saito looked on as Siesta unleashed those seemingly sincere words in a semi embarrassed and seductive way. {She is soo cute!}. Instinct took over as Saito's eyes glowed a bright white as he slowly moved towards with a outrageous blush across his face and a sinister aura around his body. "If you insist Siesta chan!"

OxOxO

Louise sat alone in her bed still angry that Saito had considered drugging her to have his way. {Baka. I was hoping to take things further this time by surprising you with a visit from my parents.} Louise thought as she held onto the love potion in her hand. {They are coming back tonight to give their blessings since you have already become the princess's Caviler they have no more reason to look down on you. Baka!}

With frustration she looked at the pink potion veil again and ultimately smiled. {You are a Baka Perverted Inu. But you have tried so hard to be with me. I know that it is frustrating but after the blessing from my parents I can let you touch me on the b..bb…breast!} She thought, smiling and blushing to herself for thinking up something so daring and outrageously lurid!

She jumped as she looked at the clock to see that it was almost time for their arrival. "WHAAAA! My parents are about to be here soon!" She swiftly opened her door and found the charcoal on the doorstep but no Saito! "AAAHHHHHHHH! That BAKA INU!"

"Louise! That is very unlady like of you!"

Louise's heart sank as she heard Eléonore, her oldest sister's voice. "Onesama! I didn't expect you so early! He he."

"What is this rubbish that I have heard that you have found a fiancé without even telling me?" Eleonore exclaimed. "Don't tell me you are going to marry that commoner!"

"Onesama! You know how much Louise and Saito san has gone through!" Cattleya said in her usually laid back tone. "Oro! Has there been an explosion here?"

"Cut the crap. Father and mother are waiting in the guest's quarters! Where is that miserable commoner of yours so we can go meet them!" Eleonore barked with jealousy as she clenching her fist knowing that her little sister is probably going to get married before she does.

"Well… that is a good question…" Louise said with plenty of uncertainty.

OxOxO

Saito looked with tremendous lust as he was offered the covers of Siesta's bed. His heart beating with increasing ferocity with every step he took to narrow the gap between him and the exquisite maid.

The door to the room suddenly opened with a great thud and Tiffania's head peeped in. "Saito san. Thank goodness I have found you! Louise is looking all over for youuuuuuuu…." Tiffania's voice dragged as she saw Saito's mostly naked form walking towards Seista's open bed covers with a blush as drool on his face. "Perhaps I have come at a bad time…"

"TIFFA SAN!" Saito shouted. Trying desperately to cover himself with his hands. "It is not what you think!"

"No! NO! It is okay. I didn't think about anything. Really!" Tiffania said with a blush on her face. Closing the door behind her, as she did her best to keep this little event as discreet as possible. "Why did I come for? Oh yes! Louise is looking for you. Her parents are here and need to see you immediately."

"EEEEEEEEE? Louise's PARENTS?" Saito shouted as he was on the verge of freaking out. "Why are they here?"

"Saito! Is that you?" There was a great shout outside in the hallway where Eleonore thought she has heard Saito's voice. "You miserable commoner. Wait until I find you, I am going to make you sorry for making me wait for soo long!" Eleonore shouted as she came closer to the room.

"Saito san! Quickly put something on! I'll distract her outside!" Tiffania said as she went out and closed the door.

"Buaaaaahhhh! What should I do? My clothes are still wet and I am naked!" Saito cried out. Running around in circles. Looking to Siesta. "Do you have anything to wear?"

"Well I am not sure if you can where what I have…" Siesta said after pondering the question for a short while. "I mean, I have plenty of Maid Uniforms in the room but nothing else…"

"WHHHHAAATTTTT!"

Despite Tiffania's pleas, Eleonore's voice was getting ever closer to the room. It was now or nothing for Saito. There was no way to get his clothes from outside where they were drying. Any clothing is better than none at all. His pride will have to suffer for him to stay safe tonight. There was no doubt that wearing the maid costume would be his only option.

A short few moments later the door swung open and in came the pissed off Eleonore. "I am sure he is here! I heard that wimpy scream of his! Where are you hiding?"

"Where is who hiding? Eleonore sama?" Siesta said. Trying hard to hide the fear in her voice, while standing in front of a partition the maids had used to change.

"I am sure that commoner is here! Now where is he?" Eleonore shouted with venom in her speech as she walked forward to the partition. "Where are you hiding him?"

She slid the partition wide open knowing that it was the only place Saito could hide. But instead of finding Saito like she had thought. There stood a maid with her head down blushing. Eleonore was surprised and looked on with much suspicion. "Who the hell are you? I have never seen you here before."

There was much silence as the new maid made HIS first appearance. Eleonore looked on intensely at him while Siesta and Tiffania looked in shock. The maid uniform suited Saito immensely. Somehow he even managed to stuff something in his chest to make it look convincing indeed. There he also had a long blond wig on his head hiding his facial features. Siesta was probably the most surprised out the the three girls there {I wonder how he managed to put of the uniform soo quickly and how did he find my cousin Jessica's wig?}

"Errr.. my name is Sai… TA!... Saita Hira" Saito said in the most feminine voice that he could muster. {I am soo going to die tonight!} He blushed tremendously under his embarrassing costume. "I am the new maid working here."

"Hmmm. Saita eh? That is a pretty strange name." Eleonore said with still a hint of distrust. She then pointed at the two maids. "You two. Come to the guest's quarters. We need maids to attend to mother and father."

And so Saita, Siesta and Tiffania were escorted to the guest's quarters by Eleonore. Saita sighed in despair, knowing that he had probably got himself into more trouble than before. His plan of escape in the maid costume had proven to have unknown consequences. It seems that he will have to meet Louise and her family in disguise.

{Oh. How am I going to get out of this one!}


	2. Chapter 2

Saito and Louise's life after the end of the 3rd Season. No crappy new characters added! Just a comical extension to the great anime series! What will the couple do when Saito's status is already high enough for acceptance of Louise's family? With the complicated love affairs already taken root, calling it a love triangle just does not suffice!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Zero No Tsukaima' and/or 'Familiar of Zero' nor any of its characters or contents. This story is only based on the original storyline and by no means am I to profit from writing this.

**Warning!**

There are some scenes of this chapter where it may seem a little graphic. But please read on, as there are NO pornographic scenes in this story.

**Notes from the Author**

I actually didn't receive many reviews for my last chapter… perhaps it is due to a lack of interest or worse… I am a crap writer.

If that is the case then I'll probably end this story here. And write about the infamous book that Siesta is always reading. 'A Maid's Afternoon'

**Chapter 02 – Siesta's Vengeance **

There was no grand reception for Duke and Duchess Valliere, as they had come in secret to the Tristain Academy of Magic. It was in accordance to Louise's wishes that they had come for their visit so discreetly, but they had accepted without hesitation. Although the presence of Eleonore has already stirred up more attention than previously anticipated, the Duke was still uneasy about letting his youngest daughter to marry the Commoner-turned-Knight of Tristain. They were in the guest's lounge and had no servants to serve them, hence Eleonore called for the service of Miss Siesta and 'Miss' Saita.

{The face of that maid looks so familiar. Is she Seista's distant relative? But she looks more like Saito's sister than Siesta's cousin.} Louise thought to herself as she looked on as the new maid was serving Cattleya a cup of tea. Louise was surprised to see that Saita suddenly looked down Cattleya's blouse and started to blush. {No doubt she is related to that perverted Inu-Saito!... did she get summoned here from another world too?}

{This is such a bad idea! The bra I got on is really giving me a rash!} Saita thought to himself in his maid costume as he tried to take his eyes away from Cattleya's wonderful bust.

"Where could that boy have gone off to? If it was not for my youngest daughter's wishes, I would not be here!" The duke shouted, obviously annoyed for the fact that he had already been waiting for over half an hour.

{Now is my time to save Saito!} Siesta thought, doing her best to cover for him. She bowed down and addressed the duke. "My sincere apologies to interrupt Lord Valliere. Saito had told me that he was called by the princess for a mission and would be gone for an unspecified time."

Everyone was shocked. Especially for Louise who had feared for what the Princess could have called Saito for. Louise had always felt that the princess had wanted to separate the two of them especially giving her so much palace duties as of late after receiving The Royal Mantle. Now that Henrietta had called him out without anyone's knowledge, it was suspicious indeed.

"This is unbelievable! Preposterous!" The Duke exclaimed, obvious angry with the new turn of events. He rashly held out his wine glass to Siesta. "More wine!"

Siesta hurriedly served the Duke while he went on to express his frustration. "Here we have come from our residency and that pompous princess called him away! And here I thought I was going to give the boy our blessings and so our youngest can finally marry!"

SPLASH! "ARRRRGGHH!"

The words pierced Siestas soul like a knife. Her hands went weak as they seemed to have endured agonizing frost. The wine jug in her hands emptied itself onto the Duke's crouch and it seemed that her whole world had shattered. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her eyes burned with shock. Her vision blurred and then darkened as she fainted onto the Duke's lap.

"!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"My Lord! What's going on! Take that commoner from your lap this instant!" The Duchess shouted. Her black aura silencing all in the room including the Duke. "You!" She pointed at Saita. "Accompany my husband and get those stained clothes off him!"

"EEE?" Saito cried out as he just recovered from the shock of the Duke's proposal. His jaw dropped when a dirty image of the naked duke polluted his mind. "MEEEEE?"… "I mean meee…..?" Saito corrected himself by using his female voice once more.

OxOxO

Siesta woke up on Louise's bed with tears still in her eyes. She looked up to realize that the room was dark and saw Louise's silhouette by the window staring at her. The white rays of the moon hid Louise's face well, but all Siesta could tell from looking is probably a satisfied smirk on her enemy's face. Siesta looked away in disgust and forced her words from her seemingly broken, burning chest. "It seems like you've won."

Unknown to Siesta, Louise had been saddened by the fact that Siesta had to find out in such a painful way. Instead of a smirk, there was a look of sadness on her face. Louise was silent for a while as she thought about Saito's attraction to Siesta. She could only see the innocence and love that Siesta had for Saito but could not forsake her own feelings for the same man. Louise had brought Siesta to her room specifically to comfort her. But hearing Siesta's resentment towards her she couldn't bear to say the words she had originally intended.

"You have been out for a few minutes. My father's change of clothes are on the table. I had his servants to bring his luggage to my room earlier. Take it to him in the guest rooms." Louise's tone was cold, her face expression-less. She wanted to be alone so she walked towards the door to get away from all this. Not only did she need to account for Saito's sudden disappearance to aid the princess but also Siesta's break-down. She was frustrated with trying to accommodate others. {When you came back Saito!... I am going to Kill that BAKA INU!}

Siesta watched Louise go out the door. She has calmed down a bit now {I am only a commoner maid after all. What can I expect in this world run by nobles?}. She composed herself once more and took the Duke's change of clothes from the table. But there was a pink veil that glittered in the luminous moonlight that caught her immediate attention. She gasped as she realized what it was. {Could it be a love potion?}

{Yes! I cannot lose like this! Louise cannot take care of Saito-sama like I can! Always hurting him this way or the other. I will have to give him the potion so that the Duke will see that he is in love with me too!}

OxOxO

Saita probably would have preferred to have gone to hell rather than to help a man change. But in order to survive the night, he would have to endure this hardship. Layer upon layer, Saita was made to remove pieces of clothing for the Duke until the ultimate challenge came. It seemed that even the counts underwear was soaked in wine. Saita froze with look of ultimate dread across his face, his hands shaking and was on the verge of fainting all together.

"Why did you suddenly pause maid?" The Duke blurted out casually. The stink of his alcohol breath filled the air with each syllable the old man blurted out. The duke has drunk another 4 glasses of wine since he was so upset for being soaked and his slurring of speech was really showing the fact that he could not handle his drink. He reached out with his empty wine glass. "More wine!"

There was a sudden knock on the door. {Thank GOD! I am saved} Saita thought as he quickly went to answer it. "Siesta?"

Siesta has come with the change of clothing, but little does Saito know that she has an alternative motive. "Well Saita-chan! Seems like you are going well. Please remove the Duke's final piece of clothing so that he can get changed!" She then whispered. "Unless you want me to reveal your secret?"

"EEEEEE?" Saito was shocked. "How could you make me Siesta?"

Siesta signaled him to proceed. {Seems like she is really angry with me this time. Oh why me?} Saito unwillingly turned around.

{Now's my chance!}. Siesta quickly poured the love potion into the closest glass she could find. Then with one hand Siesta grabbed Saita by his wig and spun him around while her other clenched to the glass, ready to force him to drink the potion. {Yes! Now after he drinks this potion, all I need to do is to expose him of who he is and the Duke will see him all over me and the wedding will be off!}

! MATRIX - SLOW - MOTION !

Suddenly the wig tore off Saita's head. (Siesta didn't expect this)

Saita fell backwards onto Siesta.

The glass on Siesta's other hand missed Saita's mouth

The potion in the glass splashed fourth

The potion splashed onto Duke Valliere's face

Unfortunately the Duke had his mouth open

o_o

O_O!

"!"

As the dust settled, Saito sat up and slowly opened his eyes. His fall was broken by Siesta who was lying on her back, out-cold with her limbs fully splayed out. He found himself sitting in between Siesta's legs looking up to the stunned face of the Duke who had only a pair of underwear still on. Saito was soo surprised that he could not mutter a word, he had failed to realized that his wig had now torn off and his identity was finally exposed.

"You are that commoner!" Anger brewed in the duke's soul as his expression changed after being so overwhelmingly deceived and humiliated.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKK!" There was a sudden scream at the doorway where Saito turned to see the Duchess's horrified expression. The other on-lookers appeared (Louise, and her sisters) probably all drawn to the Duke's scream from earlier.

Eleonore; "WHHHHAAAAAA?" (Angry and surprised look)

Cattleya; "Oro?" (Blank and surprised look)

Louise; "…" (Jaw opened absolutely shocked look)

There was a sudden flash of pink that sparked in the duke's eyes as the dose of the potent love potion had taken its effect. "Commoner!" The dukes shout sent the attention of all who is present to fix on him.

"You are so beautiful!" The duke moaned out with tears in his glowing pink-red eyes. He reached down and grabbed Saito's arm to take him into his arms. The duke was stronger than Saito had antifipated as he tried to struggle free but was not able to budge as his hair was stroked passionately. "I thought such fantasies only existed in the 'A Maid's Afternoon'. But I can live it without any more… HESITATIONS!" The duke cried out as he moistened and rounded his lips to deliver a lover's kiss.

"!"

Saito's mind was screaming as hard as he was but he knew exactly what to do in such a situation. He trusted his knee into the Duke's groin. Then again and again until the Duke's grip finally loosened. Breaking free, Saito ran out the door screaming as he entered the hallway. The Duke was extremely persistent, being a military man, he was not a stranger to pain. With flaming passion, he picked himself up in an instant and was in hot pursuit of his fantasy maid.

With his cute skirt flattering in the wind, Saito ran with all his might, undeterred by the Chinese-burns that the brad had on his chest. His hot pursuer, in his underwear, glowed with daemonic flames as he bounced stride after stride after his prey, shouting compliments and moaning with anticipation (just picture him as Scarron with blond hair).

"EXPLOSION!"

OxOxO

Saito slowly regained consciousness. His arms and legs were bound in the dungeon deep within the walls of The Academy of Magic. It was damp and dark. Suddenly, he was consumed by a intense sense of dread, like a thousand probing needles into his every sweat gland. The only door to the room slowly opened with a heart stopping creak, piecing what little sanity that was lift in him.

Dim silhouettes came in with flickering candles, but their lights were dim compared with the burning aura emitted by the two ghastly figures. Each had a barbed whip in hand.

"Inu…?"

"LOUISE!"

"DIE! You perverted INU! "

And so the punishment of Saito began with Louise and Eleonore's whips as instruments. It would only stop after the two girls give up with exhaustion. Seems like such a possibility would come slowly indeed.

OxOxO

In the end, Tiffania used her magic to cure the Duke. The vile of love potion flew out the window of the room after Siesta added its contents into the wine glass. And so any evidence concerning the current event to be a drug related incident had disappeared.

Needless to say, the wedding would be postponed until the Duke and the Duchess had solved their marital issues. Especially after the Duke's numerous compliments on Saito's lovely maid costume during his time of insanity.

**Next Chapter**

If there is still interest in this fanfic, I'll probably base the next chapter on the Sleipnir Ball. I am not going to reveal who is masquerading as who until the very end. The Mirror of truth has since been repaired and the ball that ended early shall now run its rightful course. I haven't written about Tabitha yet so I'll probably have her take charge.

Since it is custom that Henrietta join the Sleipnir Ball, she would probably be in it also.


End file.
